


Patience - Zen | Hyun Ryu X Original Character - Mystic Messenger Fanfiction

by LovelyNarcissist



Series: The Forbidden Series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cults, Custom MC, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Lil bit of ocxyoosung action in there, Mint Eye, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, No Smut, Original Character - Freeform, Other, cough zens first bad ending cough, execpt shes a bit more cold whoops, highkey mainly ship zen with my oc because they're really similar, jeez this oc has some problems though, mainly zen though even if my main ship is ocxyoosung ahhh, some ocxrika and ocxsaeran too whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNarcissist/pseuds/LovelyNarcissist
Summary: Mint Eye has been disbanded for about one year now. Jihyun is gone, and because of that, Rika dies for real this time. Many are devastated, including Jung Chaemin.This story follows a former member of Mint Eye trying to rebuild her Savior's Paradise, all while befriending the RFA, a group now run by Han Jumin.





	Patience - Zen | Hyun Ryu X Original Character - Mystic Messenger Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly based on a discord roleplay and part is taken from an old story on Wattpad. The MC is none other than Jung Chaemin. You can see what she looks like on Instagram at @theartoffallenstars :))) ( shameless self-promo. pls, follow me I'm desperate. )  
> I should also mention that I might switch between Korean and American honorifics. ( Like Yoosung might call Seven "Hyung" but Jumin may call Chaemin "Ms. Jung". This is mainly because I don't want to seem like too much of a Koreaboo, but I don't use honorifics much anyways... Whoops  
> Please read this at your own risk. This story includes a lot of mature themes, such as Drug-Use, Abuse, Domestic Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Gore, Torture, Cults, Night Terrors, Alcohol Use, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the characters and story setting.

Patience - Chapter One

Jung Chaemin

 

 

_The news spread like wildfire._

_Well, how could it not?_  
_When you hear that your former "savior" has left this world, it's hard not to tell the people who were in the same boat as you._  
_And when it goes on and on, like a game of Telephone, it becomes a huge mess._  
_While some are relieved, others are surprised and upset._

 _Well, even after the disbanding of Mint Eye, Rika still had followers._  
_People still thought of her as a goddess and worshiped her for her good-doings._

 _And me? I'm one of those people._  
_Rika is my savior. She took me away from a world of pain and suffering without a second thought._

 _I'll_ _do_ _anything_ _for_ _her_ _._

\---

Looking around the large room of people, the short-haired girl couldn't help but get depressed from the scenery. All types of black cloths were worn by a diverse bunch of people while they all stared at the casket, which held a woman's lifeless body. It wasn't even open, which made the aura much worse. The body was probably too damaged to be shown the outside world, so Chaemin couldn't blame the people who were running the funeral. Besides, just looking at the box made her want to puke. It brought too many emotions for her to handle.

It was the end of the funeral, yet no one made a move to walk out of the brightly lit room. They continued to stare at the wooden box, baffled by the thought of Rika leaving this world for good. This time, it wasn't V making up a lie; he wasn't even here to know of her passing. Jihyun's funeral had taken place about a month before Rika's and everyone was shocked.

Chaemin had never personally liked V, so she didn't bother going, dispute being invited. He was always nice to her, but she saw him as a traitor and thought that his nice act was to get on her good side. Thankfully, she never fell for those tricks and always stayed loyal to her savior.

As the girl emotionlessly stared at the Baby's Breath that laid on Rika's casket, she listened to a conversation going on near her. A group of people behind her were comforting each other, which didn't seem too odd at the time. Rika was an inspiration to everyone around her, so it was normal to be upset over the death. Chaemin couldn't help but glance over at the group as she eavesdropped on them speaking about the blonde that laid lifelessly in the wooden box before her.

What Chaemin saw didn't surprise her. She had seen these people in a photo that Rika owned, besides one, who she had recognized to be a former member of her old organization; one that she used to work with on a daily basis. These people used to be her savior's friends and family, she assumed. With a small breath, the girl decided that it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to greet her old coworker, if you could even call him that.

"Saeran," Chaemin quietly started once she joined the group. All six people turned to face her, boggled as to how she knew the twins name. A fake smile grew on her face, small enough not to seem too cheery, "I'm surprised that you came. I would imagine this situation troubling you, so I assumed that you wouldn't attend in order not to get too emotional."

"Chaemin.." The white-haired boy quietly mumbled under his breath. It was a surprise that he remembered her, let alone her name. Her turquoise eyes, which were covered by brown contacts, opened up slightly in shock before going back to their normal state, "I could say the same to you. It's not like you to get out much."

Chaemin let out a fake chuckle from Saeran's statement, attempting to act kindly towards the male. Hesitantly, her slender fingers ran through her dyed hair, messing with the smooth brown and blonde locks. He knew her habits, that was for certain. She shouldn't be too surprised though, she did work with him for quite a while, even if it wasn't much.

"Well, I've been getting out a lot more recently. I actually got a job," Chaemin explained, returning her hands to lay in front of her legs. Looking up at the other people in the group, a small 'oh!' left her mouth before she flashed them the same small smile she gave to the other man, "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jung Chaemin, I'm a makeup artist for photo shoots, though I've recently started working for musicals."

"Well, Chaemin, how do you know Saeran???" The redhead near her questioned, seeming to be a bit protective and overall energetic. He was latched onto Saeran's arm, acting threatened by the smaller woman. Her normal cold expression normally pushed people away, but with the smile she had now, she could only assume that Saeran hadn't talked much about his time at Mint Eye. Saeran looked down, as if not wanting to remember the events of that place, which Chaemin took right offense to. Shaking her head, she continued to smile softly at the group.

"If Saeran hasn't said anything, then there's no point in telling, I apologize," Chaemin spoke apologetically, bowing her head slightly.She noticed a few people in the group nod in agreement, but the red-head seemed unsatisfied by not getting his answer. Not concerning herself with the man, she looked towards the others, wondering if they were going to say anything.

Straightening out his sleeves, a familiar man with white hair returned Chaemin's smile. Slight dimples poked into his pale cheeks while he pushed his bangs to the side, letting his bright red eyes shine through, "Well, hello Chaemin. Nice to meet a friend of Saeran's. I must say, you look awfully familiar, have we met before?"

"Um, are you Zen?" The girl asked, already knowing the answer to her question, Chaemin was currently working on set with Zen for his upcoming musical, "Beyond the Stars," and while she didn't do his makeup, she saw him around set all the time, "I work backstage for one of your musicals. It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, really? Hm, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier," Hyun spoke in an angelic voice before he reached over to grab her hand, which he then brought to his mouth to leave a small peck. Chaemin didn't budge as to not hurt his feelings, dispute not liking to be touched, "You're a makeup artist, correct? I've seen how well the main actresses makeup looked, I can't help but assume that you're the one who did that. Am I right?"

Before Chaemin could answer, she heard a soft laugh come from next to her. Turning to Saeran, Zen raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding why the usually quiet man was laughing all of a sudden. Saeran looked up slightly, still chuckling in amusement.

"I see you're still catering to others.. You haven't changed a bit, Chaemin," Saeran smiled, almost stopping his light chuckles for a moment. He then turned to the long-haired male near him, staring up at him as he talked, "I may not know a lot about her, but I do know that Chaemin doesn't like being touched."

With that, Zen hesitantly let go of her hand and muttered an apology, probably not used to people not liking to be touched. Chaemin smiled and accepted his apology with not a lot of thought. Dispute her hatred of being touched, she surprisingly didn't care much about it this time. 

After the rest of the group introduced themselves, Chaemin noticed that the room was now mostly empty. She couldn't help but look at the time, and because of it, she found out that they had been talking for probably over an hour. Time flew by so quickly, she barely noticed.

"Jeez, look at the time. I have to be going now, but it was a pleasure to meet all of you," Chaemin told them with a small smile, much like the one she held when she first started speaking with the group. They all said their goodbyes before the girl began to walk away. Before she could reach the door however, a pleasant voice sounded through the room.

"See you at work, Chaemin!~" the voice spoke. Chaemin turned around and waved at the long-haired gentleman before she left the funeral room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter! This is mainly an insight on Chaemin, but this isn't all! There's a lot to her, and the triggers at the beginning may give you some clues ;)  
> Have fun Reading!  
> P.s. Gonna say this now, there will be no smut because Chaemin is Asexual, so please do not ask for it :))


End file.
